Because we can
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: Meredith and Derek are Married when they start their first day work at Seattle Grace. They try to hide this for the others because they don't want people to hate Meredith because of that. Will they succeed? And how would their life be from the beginning.. Will contain lots of the real episodes with flashbacks to before Seattle.. Summary sucks I know..
1. A Hard Day's Night part one

**Because we can.**  
Chapter 1. A hard day's night. Part one.**  
**  
**A Fanfic by: xx_natasja_xx**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing, just my own ideas.

**Summary:** Meredith and Derek are Married when they start their first day work at Seattle Grace. They try to hide this for the others because they don't want people to hate Meredith because of that. Will they succeed? And how would their life be from the beginning.. Will contain lots of the real episodes with flashbacks to before Seattle.. Summary sucks I know..

First chapter is more a filler.

**xx-natasja-xx  
**

_The game. They say either a person has what it takes to play, or they don't. My mother was one of the greatest. Me, on the other hand... I'm kinda screwed.  
- Meredith Grey_

__Meredith yawned when she woke up on the couch, she looked around and smiled at the sight of Derek asleep on the floor next to her. She reached for the blanked covering his butt and took it away from him, covering herself with it. She grabbed a pillow from the floor and hit his but with it as she threw it on him.

Derek grunted when he felt something landing on his but. He slowly opened his eyes and he turned around. Facing Meredith who was searching for something. Then his eye met her bra, he picked it up from the ground and held it up. "searching for this?" he asked with a cocky smile crossed on his face

Meredith grabbed her bra from Derek and started to put it on. "We need to go soon" she said with a small smile, nerves kicking in.

Derek smiled at her as he sat up "Why don't you just come back down here and we will pick up where we left off?" he asked her as he held out his hand for her.

"No Derek, seriously. We have to go soon, we are already late, which isn't what you want on your first day off work" She told him as she took some steps towards him. She took his hand and made him stand. As he was standing before her she brushed her lips against his and he kissed her.  
After the kiss she smiled at him "how did you sleep?" she asked with a smile, knowing that he would be sore from sleeping on the hard, cold floor.

"As long as you are with me I sleep great" he answered her with his cocky smile "although the room is a little dusty, but with some cleaning and painting it will be great" he smiled at her before kissing her once more.

"Look I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower.. I guess it's the best if we travel on our own.. so since we are already late I think you should leave now and I will come after my shower" Meredith said as she played with her ring "It will be hard, to hide that we are together" she said sadly.

Derek took her hands in his "It will be, but we can do it!" he said as he kissed her hand

"How do you know?" Meredith asked him

"Because we can" Derek said as he kissed her ring, her forehead and her lips "we can do anything" he said

Meredith smiled "I suppose" she said, before turning around, heading towards the shower.

**xx_natasja_xx**

Meredith quickly sneaked in the room, filled with other interns as a doctor was talking.

"Each of you comes here hopeful. Wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you." He said and looked up at Meredith, giving her a secret smile he turned around and left the room.

Meredith smiled, the smile she got from her step-father meant a lot for her. She quickly turned around and followed the other interns towards the locker room.

Meredith just got changed into her scrubs when a doctor walked into the room

"okay, Martins, Robbinson, Bond and Parkins. You are with me" the man said before walking away, the interns following him.

"Only six woman out of twenty" Meredith muttered softly to herself

"I know.. I heard one of them is a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the respect thing" A Korean woman said

Meredith turned around, facing the girl she met on the Mixer the other night "you're Cristina right?" she asked

Cristina just nodded "Which resident got you assigned to? I got the Nazi" Cristina asked

Meredith smiled a small smile "Bailey? yeah I got Bailey too" she answered. Noticing a boy walking up towards them

"You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together, right? I'm George O'Malley, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals." He said, as Meredith and Cristina exchanged looks

George looked up at them "great, Now you think I'm gay." He sighed

Cristina turned around and muttered a "uh huh" while she walked away.

George looked up at Meredith "No, I'm not gay, it's, ah, it's just that, you know, you were, I mean, you were very, unforgettable." He told her just before Bailey walked in the room and called them..

A blond girl stepped towards them and walked over to Bailey with a huge smile on her face, and she extended her hand towards her "Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzy" she happily said

Dr. Bailey looked her up and down while not responding to her extended hand "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not going to change." she indicated stuff on the bench "Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop and don't complain!" She walked towards a door and opened it "On call rooms. Attending's love them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woke me for no good reason, are we clear?"

Meredith raised a hand

"yes?"

"well you said that there were five rules, you only listed four" Meredith said as Bailey's pager went off

"Rule number five, when I move, you move" she said before running off towards the corridor.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meredith was walking through the hall when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stairwell

"Dr. Shepherd" she smiled "I need you to look at my patient" she quickly said

Derek chuckled "this morning it was still Derek" he teased her as he pinned her into the wall before kissing her.

Meredith quickly returned the kiss before pushing him away "not here Derek, don't make this harder than it is, and please stop looking at me like that" she said as she placed her hands on her hips

Derek grinned at her "looking at you like what?"

"like you have seen me naked" she answered before pushing the file in his arms. "guess we are on the same case now" she said before walking away, leaving Derek behind with a huge grin.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meredith walked up the stairs, after receiving a 911 call from her patient Kathie.. she didn't feel like hurrying to the room because Kathie would page every 10 minutes because she felt bored. Just as she arrived on the top of the stairs she notices a nurse running towards the room, so she quickly started to run towards the room

"What took you so long?" one of the two nurses asked angrily

"She's having multiple grand mal seizures, now how do you want to proceed? Dr. Grey? Are you listening to me? She's got Diazepam, 2mg Diazepam, I just gave her a second ago, Dr. Grey, you need to tell us what you want to do. Dr. Grey!" the other nurse said as she looked at Meredith.

Meredith in the meantime started to panic, she quickly grabbed the chart and started to read "so she has had Prazepam?" she asked

"She's had 4mg." the nurse answered while looking at her impatiently

"Did you page Dr's. Bailey and Shepherd?" Meredith asked, hoping they would be there soon to help her

"The Prazepam's not working" the nurse replied while looking at the monitor

Meredith thought for a moment "Phenobarbital, load her with Phenobarbital" she quickly said as she watched the nurses do so

"Pheno's in" the blonde nurse said "it's not working" the other one replied quickly behind.

Meredith sighed "did you page Dr. Shepherd?" she asked the nurses again

"I told you, we did" one nurse replied while letting Meredith know she was not happy with her.

"Well do it again" Meredith snapped as she thought what to do next

"Dr. Grey, what do you want us to do? Dr. Grey I need you to tell us what to do now" The older nurse said as she snapped Meredith out of her thoughts "she is coding" she quickly added as the room got filled with beeps.

Meredith quickly took out the defibrillators "charge, 200" Meredith said before shocking Kathie, she sighed when it didn't work "charge again 300" She told the nursed before shocking the young woman again

"still nothing, 49 seconds" the nurse said

"Charge again 390" Meredith told the nurses, "come one Kathie" she murmured before shocking again.

"Blood pressure is coming up, got a sinus rhythm" the blonde nurse said with a relieved smile

Derek runs in the room "what happened?" he asked as he looked at his wife, still holding the peddles

"she had a seizure and.." Meredith started but Derek cut her off

"a seizure?" Derek asked her

"Her heart stopped" Meredith quickly added

Derek looked at her angrily "you were supposed to be monitoring her, what were you doing?" he asked her

"I checked on her.. I .. I .. she just" Meredith said as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes "where were you?" she asked him

"I got it, just go.. go now" Derek said while he didn't even took a look at her anymore "someone hand me her chart now" He ordered the nurses. Not even noticing that Meredith left the room with tears in her eyes.

As soon as Meredith run out the room Dr. Bailey noticed her coming out "You get a 911, you page me immediately, not in the five minutes it takes you to get to the emergency, immediately, you are on my team and if somebody dies it's my ass, you hear me, Grey?" Bailey asked her but Meredith ignored her and just kept walking.

She didn't know how fast she had to get outside. When she walked outside she immediately felt the rain on her skin and at that moment she was glad that it was raining. She walked towards the first grass she noticed and started to throw up. It was not how she expected her first day to go, getting snapped at by her husband and throwing up outside the hospital

**xx-natasja-xx**

Part two soon. Hope you like it so far.. yes I know it's almost exactly the story line but I promise you a twist would come up soon..  
Please just give it a shot. ****

Reviews? 


	2. A Hard Day's Night part two

**Because we can.**  
Chapter 2. A hard day's night. **Part two.**

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, favorites and followings! =) they keep me going.  
I will try and update this once a week probably in the weekend.  
Enjoy. **  
**  
**xx-natasja-xx  
**

_The game. They say either a person has what it takes to play, or they don't. My mother was one of the greatest. Me, on the other hand... I'm kinda screwed.  
- Meredith Grey_

__ A couple hours later Meredith looked up from the banana she is stitching with Cristina, to her pager which is bleeping. ONE CALL ROOM 34- XX D. it said. "I have to go" she said before getting up, earning just a nod from Cristina.  
She quickly walked towards the one call room, while not knowing what Derek wanted from her. After his angry behavior against her she didn't wanted to speak with him. She knocked on the locked door and it only took a second before the door opened. She felt an arm grab her and soon she was dragged inside the room. "Derek what the.." she started but was soon cut off by Derek his lips on hers

Soon she was lost in his kisses before reminding herself that she was mad at him, so she quickly pushed him away from her "what do you think you are doing?" she asked him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" Derek said, knowing what he did wrong. He took a step closer towards her and placed his hand on her arm "Mer please look at me" he said as she stared at the floor. "It's just that it's a bad case, I don't know what is wrong with her and that makes me angry with myself, and you were there on the wrong moment. Or not literally because you saved her Mer. Babe you saved her" He said as he took a step closer towards her and kissed her on her forehead "I'm sorry" he said as he noticed her crying. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, while he placed his other hand underneath her chin so that he lifted her face up, forcing her to look at him.

"I just imagined our first day of work together different, it's my first day Derek and you already snapped at me. Its hurts" Meredith told him as she looked at him "I love you but I hate how you treated me back there. I know I'm your wife and I told to keep it a secret for everyone.. no one knows Derek just the chief, so you don't have to show Dr. Bailey that I'm just an intern." She laughed cynical "I bet you never would scream at someone else like that" she said sad

"Ow Mer, It wasn't because you are my wife, It was just a bad moment. I'm really sorry! " He said as he kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"I don't want to fight Derek, and we have to stop meeting in one-call rooms and stairwells because otherwise someone will find out soon. I already have the bad name because Ellis is my mom, I don't want to be hated because I married a successful brainman, who seems pretty brainless some days…" she smiled "just don't be angry at me when I save someone, I did nothing wrong there, she pages me all the time because she is bored and I run, I run Derek I'm watching her just as you told me"

Derek said nothing but just nodded and kissed her lovingly "I won't anymore, I promise" he said before taking her hand and kissing it "babe if you don't want anyone to know though you should not wear your ring, I will keep it on because I don't get it of anymore, but I know you can." He took out a little box from his pocked and opened it "I've bought you a chain, so you can put the ring on it when you are working. I don't want you to lose it" he said as he kissed her ring and took it off, before putting it on the chain and closing it around Meredith her neck. he kissed her again "I love you"

"Love you too" Meredith smiled "and thank you" she kissed him before her pager went off again.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Derek stood in front of all the interns that started that day "Well good morning. I'm going to do something pretty rare for a surgeon, I'm going to ask interns for help. I've got this kid, Katie Bryce. Right now, she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to her meds. Labs are clean, scans are pure, but she's having seizures. Grand mal seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock. She's going to die, if I don't make a diagnosis. Which is where you come in. I can't do it alone. I need your extra minds, extra eyes, I need you to play detective, I need you to find out why Katie is having seizures. I know you're tired, you're busy, you've got more work than you could possibly handle. I understand. So, I'm going to give you an incentive. Whoever finds the answer rides with me. Katie needs surgery. You get to do what no interns get to do. Scrub in to assist on an advanced procedure. Dr. Bailey's going to hand you Katie's chart. The clock is ticking fast, people. If we're going to save Katie's life, we have to do it soon." He said as he looked around, watching the interns looking at each other before taking off to get a chart from Dr. Bailey.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Derek walked in the or "Alright people , it's a beautiful night to save lives, let's have some fun"

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meredith sat outside the or, still dazed by her first surgery

"It was a good surgery" Cristina said as she sat down next Meredith

Meredith smiled "Yeah" and with that there was a silence for a while

"We don't have to do that thing where I say something, and then you say something, and then somebody cries, and there's like a moment..." Cristina said as she looked up at Meredith

"yuck" Meredith replied

Cristina smiled a weak smile "good, you should get some sleep, you look like crap"

Meredith chuckled "I look better than you do"

"That is not possible" Cristina replied before getting up and walking away.

Meredith quickly got up and walked towards the nurses desk, just as she stood there Derek arrived.

"that was amazing" she said with a big smile on her face

Derek looked quickly up at her before going back to filling out some papers "hmm"

"you practice on cadavers, you observe, and you think you know what you're going to feel like standing over that table, but...that was such a high" she smiled

Derek looked up properly now and nodded while a smile crossed his face "I have to finish this" he whispered "see you at home?"

Meredith took a look at her watch "I will go and visit mom first, see you after that at home" she whispered back before turning around and walking away.

**xx-natasja-xx  
**  
Meredith opened the door to her house and walked in. She placed her coat on the coat rack, before walking into the living room.

"you look exhausted" Derek said as he walked towards her, he quickly kissed her on the lips before guiding her towards the couch.

Meredith sat down and lay her head on his chest "I am, my first day was exhausting, mom was exhausting, she didn't recognize me. She thought I was just one off her doctors. You were exhausting, Keeping us a secret was exhausting. I'm just exhausted" Meredith said as she let out some tears

Derek kissed her tears away before reaching towards her chain and unclasping it. He took the ring from it and placed it back around her neck. Then he took her hand, kissed her finger and placed back the ring. "Everything will be fine, you just need to get used to the hours at the hospital, people will find out that you are married to me when you have proven yourself to everyone. They know you are a Grey but it won't take long before they know you better. You can make it, we can make it. Just because we can" Derek told her before kissing her again. It didn't take long before she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. 

_I can't think of any one reason why I want to be a surgeon. But I can think of a thousand reasons why I should quit.  
There comes a moment when it's more than just a game. And you either take that step forward, or turn around and walk away I could quit. But here's the thing: I love the playing field.  
- Meredith Grey_

**xx-natasja-xx**

Let me know your thoughts! So hit the button and review =) Thanks  
Oh.. did I mention already that English isn't my native language? Dutch is. So if there are some grammatical mistakes in the story I apologize.  
Have a lovely weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, the first cut is the deepest. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! =)  
I'm sorry for not updating last week, but I wasn't home and I had no time during the week itself. Life and college are very busy at the moment. Sorry.  
As for the longer chapters; I will try, chapter 4 has been written already but after that I will do my best.  
Enjoy and please review.**

xx-natasja-xx

_It's all about lines. The finish line at the end of residency, waiting in line for a chance at the operating table, and then, there's the most important line. The line separating you from the people you work with. It doesn't help to get too familiar. To make friends. You need boundaries between you and the rest of the world. Other people are far too messy. It's all about lines. Drawing lines in the sand, and praying like hell no one crosses them.  
- Meredith Grey.  
_

Meredith was talking to Cristina, Izzy and George as Bailey walked in the room. Izzy and George were searching for an apartment close to the hospital.

"George, you're running the code team, Meredith, take the trauma patients, Cristina, deliver the weekend labs to the patients, Izzie, you're on sutures" Bailey said before turning around on her heals.

Meredith quickly spoke up "Dr. Bailey. I was hoping to assist you in the OR today, maybe do a minor procedure? I think I'm ready. Mocha latte?" she asked while handing Bailey a cup, hoping it would help her getting a surgery.

" If she gets to cut, I want to cut too." Cristina cut in before Izzy added a "yeah me to"

George also started to speak up "I wouldn't mind another shot, I mean if everybody else is..." he didn't even get to finish his sentence because Bailey interrupted him.

" Stop talking. Every intern wants to perform their first surgery, that's not your job. Do you know what your job is? To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No. Why? Because my interns are whining. You know what will make me look happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma patients answered, having the weekend labs delivered, and having someone down in the Pit, doing the sutures. " she took the latte from Meredith "No one holds a scalpel until I'm so happy, I'm Mary freaking Poppins." Bailey yelled towards her interns

Cristina muttered a "mocha Latte my ass" in Meredith her ear before walking away

"Why are you still standing here? Move!" Dr. Bailey yelled before all the interns walked away in other directions.

Meredith walked towards the elevator, where Derek was already waiting for the elevator to arrive

"Seattle has ferryboats" he said while looking at his mobile.

Meredith chuckled "yes"

"I didn't know that, we live her for six weeks, why didn't we see them yet?" He asked, really not knowing that they had ferry boats in Seattle.

"Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides, I told you that before we moved here" she said with a chuckle before the elevator arrived and they walked in.

"We should go, see them" He said as he stood back in the elevator.

"Are you asking me on a date Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith asked with a playfully tone in her voice, while standing in front of him, facing the doors.

"Yes I am" He said with a chuckle

"Well I'm not dating my boss" Meredith said, using the same line as she did many years ago, when she had her internship from two weeks at a hospital where he worked, that was when she was still at college.  
Derek laughed " I'm your boss's boss"

"You're my teacher. And my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher." Meredith quickly replied

"I'm your sister, I'm your daughter." He laughed as he scrolled on his mobile.

"you are sexual harassing me" Meredith said as she turned to face him, a big smile crossed on her face

Derek looked up at her, meeting her smile for the first time "I'm riding an elevator" answered while taking a step towards her.

"Look, I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line, work inside the hospital, our marriage outside" Meredith said, trying to remind herself that.

Derek laughed at her "So, this line. Is it imaginary, or do I need to get you a marker?" He asked

Meredith stared at him for a second, not sure how to respond, before dropping her folders and kissing him, Derek was just a little surprised but joined in very vast, pinning her towards the elevator walls and deepening the kiss. They just noticed on time that the elevator dinged, revealing that the doors were going to open, and Meredith crouched down to pick up the folders and left the elevator right after that.

"Well talk later" Derek said as he watched her walking away from him. A smile crossed on his face.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meredith was walking through the hall's off the hospital when she got called by a nurse asking her if she is a surgeon, when she answers her that she is she gets called into a room, where a rape victim just came in. A couple minutes later she was standing into a or with Dr. Owen (I dislike Burke.. sorry) and Derek.

"She is going to spend a lot of time in recovery and rehab" Derek said sadly

"yeah only if she survives" Owen cut in

"What is she, like, 5'2? A hundred pounds? She is still breathing after what that ass did to her? If they catch him, they should castrate the guy" Derek said angrily

"Look at her hands, she tried to fight back" Owen said.

Derek looked up at Owen "tried to? Rape kit came back negative, she kicked his ass"

"so we have a warrior among us, huh?"

After having listened to the boys conversation Meredith cut in "Allison, her, her name is Allison"

Derek replied the name "Allison"

"I think I may have found the cause of our rupture" Owen said as he hold up a piece of flesh "What is this? Does anyone know what this is?" he asked looking at the piece of flesh

Meredith hold her hand for her mouth "Oh my god" she said, not believing what Owen was holding

"What? Spit it out Grey?" Owen asks her with a demanding voice, still unsure what he was holding

"She bit it off" Meredith said, not knowing how to tell this

Owen looked at her "She bit off what?" he asked, while others echoed him

"That's is.. that is his.. his penis" Meredith groaned still shocked "she bit off his penis"

Owen threw the piece of flesh into a bin as fast as he could, before closing up.

"So he is castrated anyway" Derek murmured, not knowing that Meredith heard him.  
Meredith smiled quickly at him before turning around to face Owen.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meredith, Derek and Owen were scrubbing out when Owen started to talk "If she can fight the infection, she should be fine"

"That's all depending on whether she will wake up in the coming 72 hours" Derek replied while looking at his hands

"You know, we should get a drink later. You can tell me the long story of what makes a hot-shot doc leave the Big Apple for Seattle." Owen replied, wanting to get to know Derek better

Derek looked up at Owen "It's a short story actually. Your chief of surgery made me an offer I couldn't refuse" He said, winking at Meredith quickly, without Owen noticing it.

Meredith smiled at him, before drying her hands and walking out the room, leaving the boys alone.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meredith was standing before the window, looking at Allison. When Derek walked over towards her "Mer, I've called every hospital in the county. Sooner or later, the guy that did this is going to seek medical attention, and when he does, that penis you're carrying around is going to nail him." He said as he stood next to her, watching Allison too.

"Where is her family?" Meredith asked as she continued looking at Allison

"She doesn't have one" Derek said with a sigh

"no siblings?"

"No. Both parents are dead. She just moved to Seattle three weeks ago. Welcome to the city. Meredith, you okay?" He asked her as he noticed her being different today.

Meredith looked up at him, not wanting to break down "Yeah. I'm fine, I just...have to do something. I have to go." She said with a fake smile before turning around and starting to walk away.

Derek watched her walk away before walking in a fast pace after her, as he was behind her he softened his pace. When he noticed the on call-room on the right, he passed her on the right before grabbing her arm and dragging her into the oncallroom. But of course he had looked around if there was someone near them first.

"what the hell?" Meredith cursed, not knowing who pulled her into the oncallroom.

"It's me Mer" Derek said as he locked the door behind them before switching on the lights and taking her hand in his and leading her towards the bed.

Meredith sat down in his lap and lay her head on his shoulder, she didn't say a word she was just enjoying Derek's warmth and smell

Derek wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head "Mer, what is going on with you today? You seem off, you are this strong and amazing woman and all I see in your eyes are tears today" He said as he kissed her again "care to tell me what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know Derek, I don't know… I think I'm just tired from everything that happened the last weeks, mom, moving, starting my internship, and she.. she.. Allison, we have the same shoes.. I don't know, I'm just an emotional ball." Meredith said as she looked up at him "and by now I can't believe no one figured out already that I'm married to you.. I mean we run into each other every single time and I have to try harder if we want our secret to remain a secret" Meredith said with a small smile, before moving her hands to the back of his head, tangling them into his hair and pulling him towards her to kiss him, soon they both lost control and made love to each other.

**xx-natasja-xx**

"I saw you and Dr. Shepherd this morning by the elevator" Cristina blurted out when she and Meredith were sitting in the canteen "you kissed him didn't you?" she asked him "I get it, but maybe you haven't noticed the ring on his finger, he is so taken" Cristina added

Meredith looked up at her and just hummed, not feeling like this conversation

"I'm not telling you that it's wrong to kiss your boss.." she said with a smirk, knowing that she did the same with Owen "but you should watch out if you continue this, you will be a home wrecker"

"It was a mistake, I was having a bad day" Meredith said wanting to shut her up "don't tell anyone else, it was a one-time thing."

Christina nodded and they both continued their lunch until Meredith started starring at Cristina.

"What?" Cristina asked her "do I have food on my face?"

Meredith shook her head no "who is it?" she asked, knowing that Cristina would get the question

"who is what? There is no who" Cristina started before looking at Meredith "Owen" she softly said before her pager went off, giving her a escape from the conversation with Meredith

**xx-natasja-xx  
**  
Meredith walked into Alison her room again after being on a case with Owen, for hours. "how is she?" she asked as she stood by the bed

"No change" Derek replied exhausted

"you were off for the night, you've been here the whole time?" Meredith asked surprised

Derek nodded "If I was in a coma, my mom, sisters, you, you all would be here. I'd want them here. Having no one? I can't imagine that." He said sadly

"I can" Meredith said softly, even though she had been a legal Shepherd for a year and a half now, and a Shepherd family member for around five now, she still wasn't used at having people around, it used to be her alone for a long time.

Derek looked hurt at her, Knowing Meredith her past, had hurt him in a way she would never know. "They would be there for you too, I would be there for you!" Derek said as he send Meredith a smile. "We all love you"

Meredith smiled back and walked over towards him, taking his hand for a short second "I know"

**xx-natasja-xx**

Later at home.

Meredith and Derek sat in the bathtub, Meredith her back against Derek his chest and her head laying back against his neck. "I'm glad Allison made it, now she has a second chance to get the life she wants." Meredith said softly "please remind me to throw away my shoes when we get out" She added quickly

"Hmm I will" Derek said before kissing her shoulder "We have the day off tomorrow, how about spending the morning in bed, making love and we still need to clean up the house, we can do that in the afternoon" he suggested, before kissing her again.

"Hmm that sounds great" Meredith moaned underneath his kisses, but why wait till tomorrow morning?" she said before turning around and kissing him deeply..

**xx-natasja-xx**

Hope you liked it, reviews please? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Because we can. Chapter 4: working together.**

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, life has been busy.  
I know this isn't my best chapter, but hope you like it anyway.

XX-NATASJA_XX

"so how were you planning on doing this?" Meredith asked Derek as they both sat at the table, eating their breakfast. Derek had woke up earlier than Meredith and made her some homemade waffles, with strawberry jam, just how she liked it.

Derek swallowed the piece of waffle inside his mouth "well I think we should start with the living room, kitchen and our bedroom. The other rooms can we do later since they are not a necessary for now, the bathroom can we do later too." Derek told her as she just nodded "when we go shopping we can decide what color we want, but I would love to have a wall somewhere with photos of us and our family.

Meredith smiled at him "yeah that would be lovely, did you call your mom yet btw? You know that if you won't she will let your sisters hunt you down" Meredith said with a laugh

"I did when I was with Allison" Derek said before taking a sip of his drink. "what shall we do on the walls? Paint or a wallpaper?"

Meredith took the last bite of her waffle and thought about Derek's question for a minute "I like both, we will see in the shop" she smiled at him before getting up to clean the table.

**xx-natasja-xx  
**  
Later that evening they were sitting at the couch, bags all around him "Who new shopping for your home would take so much time" Meredith sighed

Derek chuckled at her, having four sisters and being older than Meredith he knew that you needed to do a lot of shopping for a home. He also knew that Meredith wasn't the kind of person who liked to shop. "I could tell you that" he said before pulling her close to her and leaning in for a kiss "I think we did an amazing job, look what we all got today, and not to mention that the new furniture will arrive Saturday"

"Yeah we sure got a lot" Meredith laughed "I still can't believe that I'm here" Meredith said

"How do you mean? In Seattle?" Derek looked at her curious

Meredith looked up at him "no here.. with you, I've never thought to be the woman who would get married with an amazing boyfriend." She said with a smile before kissing him. "I love you"

Derek returned the kiss and pulled her in his lap in the progress "I love you to" he said after the kiss

"Hmm, Derek?" Meredith looked up at him

"Never leave me, like my dad did" she told him

Derek smiled his dreamy smile at her "I won't"

"good" Meredith grinned "now I'm hungry, pizza?"

Derek laughed "you and your pizza, well since I want to start on painting the living room tonight I will give you what you want" he said with an wink before he stood up and walked over to the telephone before ordering their pizza.

**xx-natasja-xx**

The next morning Meredith woke up from her alarm, she quickly turned it off before turning to face Derek. He came late to bed that night and since he had the day off Meredith quickly kissed him "Bye" she said before jumping out of their bed and heading towards the bathroom. After taking her shower and getting dressed for the day she walked down the stairs, heading for the bathroom. But when she arrived into the living room she was surprised, Derek finished the painting, made a wall of photos and finished everything else, all that was left for the living room was placing the new furniture. They had chosen for a warm grey tint on the walls, light and dark grey. They had bought white picture frames which looked lovely on the wall.

Meredith smiled as she noticed the photo from her internship when she was still in college. There she had met Derek. When she went to do her internship at a hospital in New York (she went there with a friend) she had met him, she was 20 and he was 31. He was a resident while she was in her last college year.. She smiled as memories from that time filled her mind.

_FLASHBACK : Meredith's pov.  
I walked into the hospital with my friend Jenna, we both were here to do our internship. We've just met the chief of the hospital before being send to the department surgery. I really was excited because I already knew for many years that I wanted to become an neurosurgeon. As a college student you weren't allowed to do much, but still I was excited about this week.  
Jenna and I both got assigned to a resident I got assigned to Dr. Shepherd. So I was wandering through the hospital to find his office.  
When I finally found it I knocked on the door, it took a while but after a second knock the door opened and I was blinded by the most beautiful blue eyes someone could have. "Hello?" The man in the doorway said as he looked at me.  
"Hello.. Dr. shepherd?" I asked and he nodded in return "I'm Meredith, I'm doing a one week internship for my last college year in Boston. The chief send me to help you with charts or something else, that I can do for you" I said nervously as I shook his hand, leaving my last name out deliberately._

"Derek Shepherd" he said as he shook my hand, when our hands connected I felt a shock going down to my spine "come in" he said before leading me inside his office.  
We've talked a lot that week and had a good laugh together. One night, the night before I had to leave I went to this bar and really got drunk, that night I ended in bed with Derek.. nothing happened that night, he just saved me from another one night stand. The next morning I woke up in his arms, he had only a small apartment with one bed, so it seemed that I rolled myself in his embrace that night. An embrace that felt really save and good. When I opened my eyes he was looking at me "you know you are really beautiful?" he said as he continued watching me.  
I smiled at him and I'm sure my cheeks turned red by now, I've had many bed partners but never someone who made me feel like he did, and we didn't even had sex. "You aren't so bad yourself" I told him, he smiled his mcdreamy smile and before I knew it I was kissing him. We just talked, cuddled and kissed until I had to leave for home. We exchanged numbers and email dresses and started a long distance relationship. We never made it officially but when I look back we had a relationship already back then. Of course did I have my one night stands until we called it a relationship. A year later I started med school in new York and that is when it really started.

::::END FLASHBACK::::

Meredith smiled at the memory of her time with Derek, if someone had told her years ago that she would be married before her internship she would have laughed at that person. Even if they told her that she would get married at all. She never was the kind of person who wanted to get married, or have a relationship, no she always was the kind of person who thought she would end up alone as a surgeon, just like her mom.  
Her mother couldn't handle the family/doctor life together so she doubted that she could do it.

She quickly took a look at the clock and noticed that she was running late and that she really had to leave now.  
She took a last look around in her living room and she smiled before heading out the door.

**XX-NATASJA-XX**

Hope it's worth a review.  
I'm not sure if I will be able to update before Christmas, so I'm already wishing you a wonderful Christmas!  



	5. NEW YEAR

**Hello my dear readers 3**

At first i'm so _sorry_ for not posting an update while you are probably thinking that this was an update.  
The last week has been crazy busy, which led to having no time to write.  
I actually started on a Christmas chapter, but as you see that one didn't get finished.

I just am popping in now, to wish you a **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**May, you have a year that is filled with love, laughter, brightness and hope! **  
**May, every day of the new year glow with good cheer and happiness for you and your family**

I will try and update ASAP :)

xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

**Because we can, Chapter 5 Winning a battle, losing the war.**

Here is chapter 5, enjoy :)  
(have to admit it is quickly written but i wanted to give you an update.)

**xX-Natasja-Xx  
**

_We live out our lives on the surgical unit. Seven days a week, fourteen hours a day. We're together more than we're apart.  
After a while, the ways of residency become the life.  
Number one; always keep a score, Number two; do whatever you can to outsmart the other guy, Number three; don't make friends with the enemy.  
And number four: everything, everything is a competition.  
Whoever ever said that winning wasn't everything, clearly never held a scalpel._

- Meredith Grey

Derek walked out of Starbucks, with a latte in his right hand and a bag in his left hand, heading towards the hospital. Meredith left early that morning so he decided to bring her some breakfast from Starbucks. Just as he walked towards the corner of the street he almost bumped into someone else.  
"Morning Dr. Bailey" Derek said as he showed her a smile.

Dr. Bailey raised her hand, still looking forwards "Shut up"

"You realize that I'm an attending and you're only a resident? So you work for me, right?" Derek asked her, slightly amused.

Dr. Bailey looked up at him "I know I've forgotten something, something is happening today, I know I should know what it is, but I just can't" she told him while shaking her head.

"All right, it was nice talking to you" Derek said as he looked at the road, to see if he could cross over already

"Something, right in front of me" Dr. Bailey said, this time more to herself then to Derek.

Derek took a step forwards, ready to cross the road, causing Bailey to gasp and pull him back quickly "Doctor" she yelled  
Derek had no idea what just happened, he quickly looked at dr. Bailey and then back at the road. Just then several bikers raced past and before they know it two crash into each other.

"Now I remember. Dr. Shepherd watch out" Dr. Bailey said as she looked at the bikers racing past.

Derek first thought was that he had to go and help those two bikers, but with all the bikers racing past he decided to wait, otherwise he would need an ambulance himself and that was an idea that he didn't like.  
The bike riders are kicking each other, trying to win the competition by letting the other fall.  
When there is a quiet moment Derek and Bailey run towards the bikers that crashed into each other.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith walked towards her patient, they all were in the pit because of the dead baby bar race that day. Many bikers were brought in with injuries. Her patient for now was the 32 year old guy named Viper, who refused any test and just wanted his stitches and go on with the race, a race they only did to win some free booze. Meredith didn't understand why people would go so far for some free drinks.  
Meredith placed her instruments on the table next to the bed and started sewing his head wound.

"You've a nice touch. And by the way you are a rocking babe" Viper told her, flirting with her.

Meredith let out a giggle and looked up at him "Seriously, you really think you've got a shot here?" She asked him, continuing her work.

Viper smiled at her "I like to think I've got a shot anywhere" he told her with a laugh

" Look, you really have to let me take you for some tests, and a CT. You could have an internal bleeding." Meredith said, becoming serious again

"No thank you, I've got a race to get back to"

Meredith sighed "Why? You can't win now anyway"

" Doesn't mean I can't cross that finish line. There's a party at the finish line. Do you want to meet me there?" Viper tried again

Meredith finished the last stitch "One test. A CT. I'll have you out of here in an hour"

Viper got up from the exam bed "Can't do it, gotta go." He said as he grabbed his stuff

Meredith shook her head, knowing that she could try what she wanted but he wasn't going to listen to her anyway "Okay, well, you realize that you're leaving against medical advice and I strongly urge you to stay. But if you do leave I need you to sign a AMA form"

Viper smiled at her "Darling I would do anything you want me to" he said with a dirty smirk crossed on his face.

Meredith looked at him "what is it with you guys and your need to dirty everything up?"

" I don't know. Maybe it's just testosterone, eh?" He said while taking a step towards her

Meredith laughed "Maybe. You might want to see a doctor about that, too?"

"come here" Viper said as he took the form from her, he signed it and handed it back to her "There" he said while taking some steps towards the door, then turning back, grabbing Meredith by her arms and kissing her "That was for good luck." He started to leave again "Don't worry, darling, you'll see me again" he said before going out the door

Meredith who is still shocked by the whole thing looked after him before calling out to him "for your sake, I hope not" she shook her head and started to strip the bed, before looking up towards the window and noticing Derek standing there.  
"Crap" she muttered before he walked into the room "Dr. Shepherd is there something I could do for you?" She asked, staying professional.

Derek looked at her and crossed his arms "making out with patients now?" he asked her

Meredith wasn't sure if he was joking or if he was disappointed in her "why are you jealous?" she asked, trying to figure out his mood.

"I don't get jealous" Derek said with a grin on his face. "You know, I almost died today. Yeah, I came like" he gestured "this close. How would you feel if I died? And you realize that those patients lips were the last one on yours and not those of your husband?" he joked as he noticed a small smile crossing on her lips

Meredith playfully slapped him on the chest "get over yourself already" she said while taking a step closer towards him and kissing him, just when Derek was about to kiss her back she pulled away.

"oh come on" Derek groaned

"remember work here and Marriage at home" Meredith said with a big grin on her face while walking away. Inside she was gloaming with happiness, knowing that Derek would not like this at all.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith and Cristina are in the locker room, talking and enjoying the peace for a moment as Alex walked in.

"God, I smell good. You know what it is?" he asked turning towards Meredith " It's the smell of open heart surgery." He breathed in deeply before continuing " It's awesome. It is awesome. You gotta smell me" he walked up towards Meredith and leaned onto her"

"I don't want to smell you" Meredith said, annoyed by Alex, since he was bothering her already for the whole day.

Alex nuzzled her hair "Oh, yes you do." He said with a cocky smile on his face

Meredith turned around, now being really angry, she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the lockers "You have got to be kidding me! Okay. I have more important things to deal with than you. I have a home that needs cleaning, I have a husband that's need attention…." she started, being angry at herself for telling anyone that she is married, but glad that she didn't reveal that it is Derek she is married to.

Alex didn't seem impressed and yawned while looking around

"….You want to act like a little frat boy bitch, that's fine. You want to take credit for your saves, and everybody else's? That's fine too. Just stay out of my face." Derek opened the door of the locker-room, hearing all the shouting in there just in time to see Meredith grabbing Alex by the chin, making him look at her before continuing "And for the record, you smell like crap" she finished being pissed off, she let him go and turned around, just to face Derek. She never heard him coming in.

Cristina flashed her a proud smile and held her thumbs up before walking away.

"What happened in here?" Derek asked at he looked from an pissed off Meredith to Alex and back to Meredith "I heard your fight outside in the hallway"

Alex looked up at Derek shrugging his shoulders "She attacked me"

Meredith moved to attack him again but Derek grabbed her arm and she let him push her away from Alex. Derek turned to face Alex, while still holding Meredith "you know you better might leave, before I change my mind and let her beat you the crap out of you with her tiny ineffectual fists" he said to Alex with an angry undertone in his voice while he pushed him out of the door and closing the door behind him.  
Then he turned back to Meredith with a sigh "what happened in here?" he asked her again.

Meredith just looked at him before crashing in his arms, needing his embrace.  
A tear slipped down her cheek and Derek gently wiped it away before placing a kiss on top of her head. He just hold her until she was ready to tell him the whole story about what happened that day with her and Alex, how he tried to steal away all her good cases, how he was harassing her all day and how angry he made her, that she even told him how childish he was and that she had more important things to deal with in her life, and that she even slipped out the word that she is married.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Later that day Meredith is heading out the door as she notices Cristina, George and Izzy by the entrance "hi guys" she said as she greeted them

"hi Mer.. er.. we were wondering if you would go to Joe's with us for a drink? After a day like this, I think we all could need one." Izzy asked her and Meredith nodded a yes, knowing that Derek would not be home for another couple of hours.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

_There's another way to survive this competition. A way that no one ever seems to tells you about. One you have to learn for yourself. Number five: it's not about the race at all. There are no winners or losers. Victories are counted by the number of lives saved._

- Meredith Grey

**Hmm not sure if I'm happy with the end.. Hope you liked it anyway.  
reviews please? xoxo**


End file.
